fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A Night in Tunisia
A Night in Tunisia is the eigth episode of Fantendo - Turning Point, and the eigth episode of Season 1. In this episode, the team investigates a series of suspicious deaths, all near and relating to nightclubs. Reception has been (TBA). Plot Vincent wakes up, for once in his bed, rather than at his desk, to hear loud knocking. Annoyed, he gets out his pistol, but calms down and puts it back. Walking to the door, he finds Robert who hands him clothes, an ID card, and coffee before cheerily leaving and reminding him to stop by. Vincent sighs and asks himself why he decided to become an agent. Vincent is reading the newspaper and drinking the coffee when he realizes that if he is going to be an agent he'll have to actually show up. Sighing, he gets on the nice, clean clothes, and puts the ID card in his pocket. He goes to leave, but picks up his pistol first. Heading out the door, he gets in his car and drives off. At the HQ, he hands his ID card to Mavis, and she lets him into the elevator. Vincent arrives, and is greeted by Robert. Vincent asks what cases Robert has for him, but Robert insists on showing off and getting him armed up before he takes on any missions. Reluctantly, Vincent goes along with him. Mary arms him with a formula that will burn through heavy materials, and Henry gives him a silent gun that shoots harmless bullets that put those hit by them to sleep, as well as a face mask. Vincent questions if all this is necessary, and Henry assures him that in their line of work, you have to be prepared. After getting fully suited up, Robert calls the team together about a call he got from an informer. Robert says that at a nearby nightclub, everywhere there was found dead. Vincent asks why that concerns them, as it could just be average crime. Robert tells them that it can't be average crime, as everyone dead had no signs of being shot or stabbed on the outside. Mary theorizes it could be poison, Henry thinks it could be a remote device, and Barbara says the killer could have powers. Robert says that all of those are good theories, and that they have to be on the look out. All of them split up and head to different nightclubs across town, asking around and looking for possible suspects. Despite their best attempts, they come up empty. In the hustle and bustle of the club, Vincent makes it out late, and hears a muffled song. Outside the club, he collapses onto the ground. All of the team members arrive back at the HQ safely, except for Vincent. Robert remembers what club Vincent was at, and drives over there to find his body. Barbara suggests he could've had too many drinks, but Robert says that he doesn't smell the usual alcohol on his breath. Henry and Robert pick him up and carry him to the backseat, and Mary drives them back to the HQ. The team prop Vincent up on a couch, and wait for him to wake up. Although he's still breathing, Robert fears that he might not make it much longer. Mary and a few other agents get him hooked up in the HQ's infirmary, while Barbara and Henry theorize on what could've gone on. Robert simply heads back to his office and pulls out some whiskey and begins drinking. Robert falls asleep at his desk, and recalls his days as an adventurer. While battling a man with pyrokinesis, he learns that the man is holding his girlfriend hostage and will only let her go if Robert allows him to escape. Robert says he'll stop the man and rescue his girlfriend confidently, but is only able to stop the man with pyrokinesis. Robert wakes up, panting, and learns that Vincent is up. Robert heads over to Vincent's bedside, and Vincent requests some whiskey. Henry goes to get some, while Vincent explains that he heard a muffled song and then had a sharp pain in his head and fell down unconcious. Mary comes in and says she got a phone call, and that the people at the nightclub Vincent visited are all dead. The team all head from nightclub to nightclub until Vincent recognizes a woman singing at one of the nightclubs. Henry comments that she's beautiful, but what about her. Vincent replies that she was singing when he left the other club, and gets out the sleeping gun, firing it on her. Henry comments that they were useful after all, but the others shush him. The woman dodges the bullet, and beings singing A Night in Tunisia quickly, causing them all to feel hazy. Before she can finish, Barbara gets out her gun and blasts at her, causing the crowd in the nightclub to dissipate as the woman falls down in pain. They all get off the floor, feeling better. She begins to sing once more, but Barbara says she will shoot to kill if she doesn't stop. The woman stops and they head to arrest her, but she backs up and attempts to flee. Barbara and Vincent both get out their guns, but Robert calls them off and tries to talk to her. In a calm voice, he asks why she's doing what she's doing. She explains that she has been a waitress at the nightclubs for years, and was always being demeanded and harassed by her customers, and that she's using her sound manipulation to deliver what they deserve. Robert says that the past can be hard to get over, but that it's necessary in order to live life. The woman, comforted by his kindness, lets herself be taken in by Revolution. The team are all impressed by Robert as Barbara takes her into the car. After dropping her off, Barbara goes to train, Mary goes to develop new potions, and Henry goes to develop new gadgets. Vincent, meanwhile, heads out, and surprisingly invites Robert over for a drink. Robert and Vincent talk over some whiskey, and Vincent admits he's impressed by how Revolution does things and that it might be the best change. Robert says to Vincent that the past scared him and changed him, but that he has to live in the present. In the Stinger, Henry is working on some new gadget when Mary comes over. Mary is surprised Henry isn't hitting on their prisoner, and Henry states she's been through enough. Mary, who is pleasantly surprised by this, kisses Henry on the cheek. Henry blushes, and continues working. Quotes Reception TBA Trivia *The stinger was inspired by a rejected stinger for the first episode. *When the team are driving through the city looking for nightclubs, Ce Navire Est is shown. *This is the first and only episode where the titular song plays an important role.